


Tidak, Tidak  Ada.

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Series: Beragam [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Terkadang Will yakin, bahwa El sesungguhnya tahu ada yang ia sembunyikan. Dan sumpah, Will tidak mau gadis itu tahu. {#Octoberabble [Day 6 – Hidden]}





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Stranger Things © The Duffer Brothers, is original series of Netflix
> 
> {#Octoberabble [Day 6 – Hidden]}

 

Will Byers menarik napas. Begitu perlahan, sehingga empat orang di dalam ruangan yang sama tidak melihat gerakan menenangkan diri itu. Ia menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, sebelum paru-paru memprosesnya dan menghasilkan karbon dioksida.

Mereka sedang _nongkrong_ seperti biasa di ruang bawah tanah Mike. Seperti biasanya, gengnya yang terdiri dari dirinya sendiri, Mike, Lucas, dan Dustin sedang bermain _Dragons and Dungeons_ non-stop. Kali ini, ditambah satu penonton baru, Eleven alias El. Gadis botak itu tidak mengeluh karena tidak bisa ikut bermain. Ia malah nampak senang-senang saja memperhatikan keempat temannya adu mantera dan strategi.

Will menghela napas lagi. Setelah beberapa detik menunda-nunda, ia kemudian bangkit.

“Mau kemana?” Lucas mengerutkan dahi, melihat gestur itu. “Sebentar lagi giliranmu.”

“Toilet.” Will tersenyum meminta maaf. Dustin dan Mike hanya mengangguk sambil lalu. Mata keduanya masih terfokus pada bidaknya masing-masing. Lucas mengerucutkan bibir lalu kembali menghadap papan permainan. Hanya El yang mendongak, melihat padanya.

Mendadak pipi Will memanas. Ia mengerjapkan mata terlalu cepat lalu segera berjalan cepat   ~~lebih mirip lari~~  ke arah tangga. Sesampainya di puncak, ia menutup pintu pelan. Dan sejenak bersandar pada kusennya.

Terkadang Will yakin, bahwa El _sesungguhnya_ tahu ada yang ia sembunyikan. Dan sumpah, Will tidak mau gadis itu tahu.

Dibukanya tangan yang sedari tadi mengepal. Di sana, sebentuk gelang sederhana dengan angka sebelas tergenggam. Gelang buatan Will sendiri. Hadiah untuk El. Untuk segalanya yang telah dilakukan.

Tapi, tidak. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memberikannya pada gadis itu.

 

Dan pintu mendadak menjeblak terbuka.

Setengah mati, Will mencoba menyembunyikan benda di tangannya. Sosok Mike muncul di depannya.

“Katamu, kau ke toilet?” Ia mengernyitkan dahi. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

Setengah mati, berusaha agar wajahnya tidak merona, ia membalas gugup.

“Tidak, tidak ada.”

 

 

 

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> o--ke. jadi saya re-watch mv la devotee dan jatuh cinta sama noah schnapp. :'>


End file.
